Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to electronic commerce and, more particularly, relates to a method and system for providing a user with a previous shopping list that was used at a location where the user is presently shopping.
Related Art
Shopping lists are commonly used by consumers when shopping. Shopping lists help to assure that a consumer purchases all of the products that the consumer needs to purchase during a trip to a store.
However, a consumer will occasionally be shopping at a store and remember that an additional product should be purchased, but cannot remember what the product is. This can occur even if the user has a shopping list for this particular trip to the store.
On some occasions, it would be helpful to the consumer to have a previous shopping list for the same store. The consumer may know that the forgotten product was purchased during the last visit to the store, even thought the consumer cannot remember what the product is. For example, the previous shopping list may have toothpaste on it. When the consumer sees that toothpaste is on the previous shopping list, the consumer may remember that the store was out of the consumer's brand of toothpaste on the last visit and that the consumer still needs to purchase toothpaste.
It can also be helpful to have the last shopping list for the same store when the product was purchased during the last visit to the store. The last shopping list would be helpful when the consumer does not want to purchase the product again if the product has already been purchased recently. For example, the consumer may not remember whether or not laundry soap has been purchased recently and may not want to purchase laundry soap again if it has already been purchased recently.